stories_on_the_railsfandomcom-20200213-history
Emily
Emily is a emerald steam engine who mainly works on the Main Line Biography When Emily was new, she was ignored by the other engines for borrowing and pulling Annie and Clarabel without Thomas' permission or knowledge. The matter was resolved after she saved both Thomas and Oliver from nearly having a nasty accident on the cross-points and she was rewarded with two new coaches. Emily proved to be kind-hearted, as she was the only engine concerned about Henry when he was ill and when she stuck up for Salty when Thomas and Percy were teasing him. However, Emily has proven to be a nuisance on occasion as she bossed everyone about when they were clearing up after a storm; Thomas when taking passengers and Percy when shunting trucks. When pulling the express for the first time, she was determined to keep to Gordon's timing, only to run out of water. Later on she was assigned to the Flour Mill, while James was assigned to the Misty Valley Branch Line, primarily the Black Loch. James told her that there was a monster in the Loch. She had trouble with the Flour Mill and ended up crashing some trucks off the line. She was later reassigned to the Misty Valley Branch Line replacing James. She discovered that the monster was just a family of seals. When Thomas had to stay at Knapford Sheds, Emily did not like his company at first as she did not want any noise; she just wanted some sleep. However, she learned how comfortable it is to have the company of friends and once Tidmouth Sheds was rebuilt, she was transferred there to be with Engines 1-6, and later showed Whiff around. Like most engines, Emily can get quite puffed up in the smokebox. When she was called "Excellent Emily," she ignored the advice of Murdoch, Thomas and Duck, only to get herself into trouble. Afterwards, she took their advice to get her job done. Emily tries her best to make her friends happy. When she assumed that Mavis was sad, she took flowers to the quarry, but only created a mess. When she tried to help her friends with the game, she neglected to fetch the dirty washing, which turned out to be the football/soccer team's uniforms. Also, when the Sir Topham Hatt lost his top hat, Emily went to find it without success and then took the special Christmas train without permission. However, she made amends for her friends' sake. She later took Paxton to the Dieselworks after he was damaged during an accident at the Blue Mountain Quarry. When Thomas hid his snowplough, Emily had to do Thomas' work and saved him when he got stuck in the snow again. Thomas told Emily about the Flatbeds of Fear, but Emily did not believe it and said there was a sensible explanation. She eventually believed in it, until Thomas told her that it was just one of Salty's tall tales. Later, she was very excited to collect a special which was a giant model of a globe of the world to take it to the Animal Park. However, it accidently fell off and she spent some time getting after it. When the Steam Team tried to clear the tracks of snow for Connor to deliver the last train for Christmas, Emily was unable to clear them from the Sodor side, but was happy to see Hiro as he cleared it from the other direction, then was disappointed when they mistook Harold for Santa by believing his red port lamp to be Rudolph's nose. She was later informed by Paxton about the rumour that Toby was to be scrapped, than took Henrietta to find Toby and ultimatly did get him out, by giving him some of her coal. When Henry confided in Emily that he feared catching chicken pox from Stephen and Bridget Hatt, she assured him that he could not get chicken pox, joking that he worries too much. She later became fascinated with Caitlin being able to go at such high speeds and wondered what it would be like to be fast, becoming depressed when she could not do so. However, in the end, she managed to save Caitlin when she descended down a steep hill with broken brakes. When Thomas was fed up with Diesel's selfishness during the holidays, Emily partook in Thomas' plan to mend the diesel's ways, much to her joy and amusement. She later attended the Earl's Christmas lunch with several other engines, including Thomas and a reformed Diesel. Emily went with the other Sodor engines to be part of the Great Railway Show, competing in the Best Decorated Engine Parade along with James, Carlos, Rajiv and Yong-Bao, but lost to Rajiv. After Percy dropped out of the Shunting Challenge, she encouraged Thomas to take his place, declaring him Sodor's last chance to win. Once, when Sir Topham Hatt was ill, Dowager Hatt took charge of the railway. She assigned Emily to Thomas' job of pulling Annie and Clarabel, while Gordon was assigned to her job of taking scrap to the scrapyard. This resulted in lots of confusion and delay, culminating with a massive hold up outside of Knapford Station. Emily pointed this out to her and was able to help her get things back on track before the Fat Controller returned. Later, she helped Donald and Douglas pull a heavy train of steel pipes to Vicarstown Station, but the journey became difficult when the twins kept teasing each other and arguing about swapping places. When they stopped on Gordon's Hill, Emily was left holding the train while Donald and Douglas continued to bicker. Eventually, Emily slipped down the hill and was knocked off the rails by a giant, heavy snowball, which had formed from a lump of coal shaken out of Donald's tender when Douglas bumped him. Once Harvey had cleared up the mess, Emily took the front while both twins pushed and they reached Vicarstown without any further trouble Personality Emily is a kind tender engine. Unlike Gordon and James, she's very kind to smaller engines. That is, until someone gets her mad, than she becomes bossy to engines around her, which is not liked by anyone, though some of the younger or more cowardly engines are scared into doing it. Despite this, the moment she sees a fellow engine in danger, she puts herself in the middle of the action to save them. Apperances The Steam Friendly Diesels Speedy Cousins Category:Characters